The Smurfs (PlayStation)
Released in 1999, The Smurfs has ported to PlayStation which including 2 Game Modes, Including It's a Piece of Cake and It's no Picnic. As Smurf village is blessed with the arrival of a newborn baby, Gargamel casts a spell to summon an army of little servants for revenge. The brainless little creatures were then ordered to capture Baby Smurf and nine other Smurfs. Now it's up to Hefty Smurf to embark on a great adventure and save his friends! The Smurfs is composed of two game playing modes: "It's a Piece of Cake" and "It's No Picnic." The former is made up of six areas (The Forest, A Ski Run, Mole Race, The Mine, Iceland and The Haunted Castle) in which you must gather rattles and baby bottles for young Baby Smurf. You'll also be able to interact with the surroundings at selected points. Talk with Smurfette, pet a cute rabbit, and throw an exploding package at Brainy Smurf, but remember to stop between each level and feed Baby Smurf (your virtual pet). It's No Picnic has you guiding Hefty through 10 levels as you try to rescue all nine Smurfs before confronting Gargamel. Watch out for hazardous spikes, pitfalls, and falling rocks while you avoid Gargamel's servants, bees, bats and other creatures. You can also gain secret fighting and jumping skills by defeating special characters. Collect 100 coins, candy canes, or other objects in the level to gain an extra life, and utilize flowers that swallow you whole and mushrooms to gain access to higher areas. Each level in "It's No Picnic" is based upon the six areas of "It's a Piece of Cake," but with a few surprises. Just when you thought life was grand in Smurf village, Gargamel appears with another devious plan. Hefty is just one Smurf and needs you to help him return Baby Smurf to Smurf village before Gargamel has time to wreak any more havoc! The Voice Actor If you know about The Smurfs, Hank Azaria has included to voice cast for Gargamel or Azrael, However, Azaria voices are included from The Simpsons, which casting to Moe Szyslak, as well including Clancy Wiggum. The Script can seen on Cast List before starting the First Act. Game Modes It's a Piece of Cake To Improve about Baby Smurf, I'm surely you must find something about that, such as milk. Baby Smurf needs help if you don't get happy, or it will be sad. Here, you can choose any levels you want, During this time at in-game, you can't lose the game. It's No Picnic By first time you are going to Start Adventure, Something has terrible when Gargamel summons something, There are lot Smurfs have been Kidnapped. You assume the role of Hefty Smurf, The More Stronger Strength, you will become a good honor for the Smurf. Game Controls Most Configuration have included 3 Types, The First Type is default, Second Type changes Throw Present to Action Button, Finally, the Third Type is harder, if you don't know how to use it. Configuration 1 First Configuration. * Move Character: D-Pad * Action: Square Button * Throw Present: Circle Button * Jump: X Button Configuration 2 Second Configuration. * Move Character: D-Pad * Throw Present: Square Button * Action: Circle Button * Jump: X Button Configuration 3 Third Configuration. * Move Character: D-Pad * Jump: Square Button * Throw Present: Circle Button * Action: X Button Cheats Level Select Use the following GameShark codes to enable a level select: D009CC5C 0001 3000E274 0007 D009CC5C 0002 3000E274 0008 Start a new game and choose "Piece of Cake" as your difficulty. Skip the FMV and press L2 or R2 on the following screen. Category:Official Games Category:PlayStation Games